Une journée ordinaire à Poudlard
by Samantha Granger
Summary: Dans les romans,on voit les momment important des aventures.Mais comment se passe une journée ordinaire à Poudlard ?mais quel résumé nul !


Titre : Une journée ordinaire à poudlard.

Auteur : Ben moi, Samantha Granger.

Résumé : .Dans les romans,on voit les momment important des aventures.Mais comment se passe une journée ordinaire à Poudlard ?(mais quel résumé nul !)

Couples : Aucun.

Disclamer:Tout les persos,lieux...sont la propriété exclusive de Madame Rowling.Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

Note de l'auteur :l'histoire se situe pendant la cinquième année.

Note de l'auteur 2:Me voilà de retour,après...4 mois d'abse,ce.Oui je suis impardonnable d'autant plus que ça fait trois mois que je traille ce one-shot !je n'avais jamais mise autant de temps pour un one-shot.Pour ceux qui lisent "Des amours impossibles et pourtant..." je sais que je suis longue,mais j'ai commencé le deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !

La sonnerie stridente du réveil retentit soudain dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années des Gryffondors,réveillant ainsi quatre de ces cinq occupants.Oui, quatre seulement,car le cinquième n'était pas surnommé pour rien "le loir".Un des quatre garçons réveillé décida de réveiller le loir d'une manière..."spéciale".Il alla à la salle de bain,prit un seau et le remplit d'eau froide.Il retourna dans le dortoir,s'approcha du "loir" et versa tout simplement le seau sur son ami.Celui-ci se réveilla et hurla :

"Bon sang,tu vas me le payer Harry !

-On verra si tu m'attrape Ronald !"

Harry s'enfuit du dortoir et partit prendre son petit-déjeuner.Il y retrouva sa meilleure amie,Hermione Granger.

"Bonjour Harry.

-Salut Hermione.Ca va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Moi ça va bof,on est Lundi !

-Ah oui...Et où est Ron ?

Ah ces mots,Harry éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Rien ,rien...sauf que...

-Il m'a réveillé avec de l'eau glacée !Coupa une voix derrière eux.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent.Ron était là,la mine faussement fâchée tourné vers Harry et les cheveux trempés.

-Allez Ron,fait pas la tête ! S'écria Harry.

-Gnagnagna... -Arrête de grogner ! -Je vais arranger tes cheveux.Dit Hermione.

Elle sortit sa baguette et d'une formule sécha les cheveux du rouquin.

-Ouf merci Hermione !j'ai cru que j'allé devoir aller en cour les cheveux trempés !

-En parlant des cours,c'est l'heure d'y aller !Rappella Cette dernière !"

Et la préfèrte alla en histoire de la magie,les deux garçons trainant derrière elle.

L'histoire de la magie était la matière la plus ennuyeuse de tout Poudlard,selon tout Poudlard.Elle était enseigné par le professeur Binns,le seul professeur fantôme de l'école.Ils se contentaient de lire ses notes d'une voit si sopporifique que tout le monde finissait par s'endormir.Une seule personne résistait au sommeil :Hermione.

Celle-çi,assise au premier rang,écoutait donc le professeur en prenant des notes tandis que tous les autres dormaient pratiquement,perdu dans la jungle de l'ennui.

Hary s'amusait à faire des entailles sur son pupitre avec ses ciseaux quand la cloche sonna.

Hermione alla en Arithmancie tandit que Harry et Ron montèrent en Divination.Ils arrivèrent dans la "salle de classe" de la tour nord,qui ressemblait plus à un grenier aménagé en salon de thé à l'ancienne.

Le professeur Trewlaney apparue bientôt,couverte comme d'habitude de ses innombrables châles.Elle ressemblait à un insecte avec ses lunnette lui grossissant les yeux.C'était une femme qui se prétendait voyante et avait la très désagréable habitude de prédire la mort de Harry dans les pires souffrances.

-Bonjour mes chéris !Aujourd'hui,nous allons donc continuer les rêves.Mr Potter,venez ici je vous pris.

Harry se leva en souriant laissant Ron déjà à moitié mort de rire.

-Mr Potter,racontez-nous un de vos rêves.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse.Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ses rêves les derniers jours donc il en inventa un.

-J'ai rêvé que je faisait du Quidditch et j'attrapait le vif d'or.

-Oh mon pauvre chéri...Ce rêve indique bien que vous allez mourir !

Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown,deux camarades de classes à Harry qui vouaient pour Trewlaney une sorte de culte,poussèrent des halètements horrifiés.Ron s'enfonçait le poing dans la bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire et Harry tentaient de garder son calme.

Le cours se passa ainsi,entre amusement et agacement (entendre Trewlaney vous répéter que vous allez mourir pour la 15ème fois consécutive,ça devient agaçant,surtout avec Parvati et Lavande en fond sonore.)

Enfin,la cloche sonna.Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent de descendre de la classe de cette folle pour aller retrouver Hermione qui était dans la Grande Salle en train de déjeuner.Elle fit une grimace quand Ron se jeta litéralement sur la nourriture.

-Ron, tu ne pourrai pas manger PROPREMENT pour une fois ?

Ron, très occuper à essayer de mâcher les pommes de terre qu'il y avait dans sa bouche,ne l'entendit pas.Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré et se tourna vers Harry qui souriait largement.

-Alors Harry,prêt à affronter Rogue et Ombrage ?

-Non mais quand il le faut,il le faut.

-Cha ché bfien prafé ! S'exclama,ou plutôt essaya de s'exclamer Ron.

-Ronald Weasley, je suis sûre que l'ont a appris à ne PAS parlé la bouche pleine !

-Oh cha va ! C'est pas si grave Hermione ! Dit Ron en avalant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-C'est sale mais enfin...Vous avez fait les 3 rouleaux de parchemin sur les propriétées du sangs des épouvantards et leurs utilisations dans les potions ?

-Oui.Ca m'a pris trois heures mais je l'ai fait sérieusement.

-C'est bien Harry,tu vois quand tu veux.Et toi Ron ? Ron ?

Ron était figé d'horreur.

-Oh non ! J'ai oublié de le faire !

-Oh oh ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione.

-Les garçons,il reste un quart d'heure avant le cour de potion.

-Alors allons-y.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes avant que le cour de potion commence.

Ils s'installèrent et Rogue arriva presque tout de suite après.

-Silence ! Dit-il en claquant la porte.Bien, j'ai corrigé vos devoirs sur les propriétées des cornes de licorne.Autant dire que certains résultas (le regard de Rogue s'arrêta particulièrement sur Harry, Ron et Neville Londubat) sont particulièrement navrant.Je vous les rend et je vais ramasser vos devoirs sur le sang d'épouvantard.

Ron, à la droite d'Harry, devint extrêmement pâle .Harry sortit son devoir et attendit Rogue,qui ne tarda pas.

-Ah.Potter.Je me demandait,en lisant votre devoir,ou plutôt votre torchon, si vous faisiez semblant ou si vous n'aviez réellement pas de cervelle.

Harry se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répliquer.Rogue laissa sa copie,ornné d'un "D" ,et prit ses trois rouleux de parchemin concernant les propriétées du sangs des épouvantards et leurs utilisations dans les potions.

Il alla ensuite vers Ron, toujours pâle comme un mort.

-Mr Weasley...je me demandait si les roux étaient plus attardés que les autres en lisant votre essai.

Il laissa la copie ornnée elle aussi d'un beau "D".

-Bien. Reprit-il. Et vos rouleaux, ou sont-ils ?

-Heu..Je...Je ne l'ait pas fait.Bégéya Ron

-Oh...Et peut-on savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes permi de ne pas le faire,Weasley ?Peut-être croyez-vous que vos notes catastrophiques vous autorisent à ne pas faire vos devoirs ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix sarcastique.

-Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès,j'ai oublié.

-Et bien votre oubli coûtera 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous aurez une semaine de retenues.

Il s'éloigna avec un rictus au lèvres.

-Bien.Aujourd'hui,nous allons faire la potion de sommeil sans rêve.Les rares potions qui seront réussie seront données à Mme Pomfresh qui me la demandée.Cette potion étant un peu compliquée,je m'attend à des résultats particulièrement navrant.Pour ceux qui on réussi à apprendre à lire,je vais notez les instructions au tableau.

Ils sortit sa baguette,en donna un coup sur le tableau et les instruction apparurent.

-Vous avez une heure.Allez-y.

Harry commença à sortir ses ingrédients et commença sa potion.

Une heure après,elle dégagait de la fumée rose alors qu'il aurait fallut que la fumée soit bleue.

-Eh bien Potter,votre potion a,bien sûre,lamentablement échouée.Ce sera zéro pour vous et 20 points en moins à Gryffondor.Evanesco.Dit Rogue en passant devant Harry.

La sonnerie sonna.

-Vous pouvez partir.Lança le professeur.Vous me ferez 2 rouleau de parchemin sur les propriétées des plumes d'hippogryffe et leur utilisation dans les potion magiques. Weasley,votre retenue s'effectura ce soir à 20 Heures.

Le trio sortit,furieux.

-Une semaine de retenues !S'exclama Ron.Pour un devoir oublié !En plus,je vais rater les entraînements de quidditch.

-Oui,c'est pas juste.Mais Rogue n'est jamais juste.Dit Hermione.

-En plus maintenant on a Ombrage,à croire que les potions n'était pas suffisantes !Dit Harry.

-Ouai,encore une heure avec le crapaud.

Mais en arrivants devant la salle de classe,ils virent Dean,fou de joie.

-ON A PAS COUR !OMBRAGE EST MALADE!ELLE NE REVIENT PAS PENDANT DEUX SEMAINES !

Harry Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en échangeant des sourires.Le professeur Ombrage était peut-être la pire enseignate de DCFM qu'ils n'ai jamais eu.A la solde du ministère,envoyée par Fudge pour espionner Dumbledore,elle adorait pourrir la vie des Gryffodor en général,d'Harry en particulier.

-Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle !Ombrage n'est pas là !C'est merveilleux !

-Oui on sait Ron.

-Et si on allait dans les cuisines prendre à manger et qu'on mangeait dans le parc ? Proposa Harry.

-D'accord,comme ça je pourrais manger quelques choses avant ma retenue.Dit le rouquin.

-D'accord aussi.Dit Hermione

Ils allèrent donc à la cuisine(Harry Potter,monsieur,Dobby est tellement content de vous revoir !)Prirent des provisions,une nappe et allèrent dans le parc.

Vers 19H30,Ron s'en alla pour sa retenue et Harry et Hermione rentrèrent.Vu qu'ils avaient mangés,ils montèrent directement dans la salle commune et décidèrent de faire le devoirs pour Rogue.

-Hermione s'il te plaît,laisse-moi regarder !

-Non non et non.Sinon,comment ferait-tu pour apprendre quelque chose ?

Au bout de deux heures,Harry laissa tomber alors qu'il avait fait un rouleau.

-Je n'arrive pas à me concenter,je vais me coucher.

D'accord.Bonne nuit Harry.

-Oui,espéront.

La nuit fut calme pour une fois.

Et voilà.c'est fini ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Reviews bienvenus !

Merci de lire,

Samantha Granger.


End file.
